


Merry X-men and A Happy New Year!

by Ice_Fox



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorating, Gen, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox/pseuds/Ice_Fox
Summary: The big teams are out on some "important and extremely dangerous" missions, leaving behind all the students of Xavier's School for Gifted Mutants. And its Christmas. And they're bored. And there's no tree. You can see where this is going...





	Merry X-men and A Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Fox_0111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox_0111/gifts).



> Not all characters may be mentioned but you can imagine them being there  
> Also this is set at the point where Kitty is leader of the X-men Gold (Essential X-Men: Volume 5, Issue 1 - __?__) Sorry about the references that most will not understand. 
> 
> For me:  
> v5i6 =cards game + Blindfold  
> v5i5 =attack on x-mansion  
> v5i3 =watching news  
> v5i2 =also watching news + a group standing wanting to fight  
> v5i1 =baseball match + training  
> v4i22 =moving the school

"They're gone."

The X-men sat glumly staring into the fire. The supposedly "more advanced, experienced" teams were allowed to go out of mansion on exciting adventure whilst they just had to sit at home and entertain themselves. Kitty had already pushed them with their training in the Danger Room so no one felt like doing any more. What was the point in training if they never got to fight anyone outside the mansion?

Armor had suggested a game of cards but it wasn't the same without Logan beating everyone with the top combination of cards. Baseball was also suggested but taking one look at the weather and the calendar told them it was a definite no. Pixie had started to absent-mindedly brushing Blindfold's hair but looking around at Glob and Anole, this wasn't an option for everyone.

Suddenly, Trevor exclaimed loudly: "Look at the calendar!"

Everyone swivelled immediately anticipating some villain to be phasing through. Instead, they all found themselves staring at a highly disappointingly normal calendar. Anole, who had been in a fowl mood since the X-men had left without him, made a rude comment about Trevor's multiple eyes seeing things that weren't real. After scolding Anole, Dust drifted over to Trevor, who's eyes were all filling with tears. He had had a rough time at the mansion especially when an anti-mutant terrorist targeted him and his mutation. Now really was the time that all the students needed to be doing something that also distracted Trevor.

Softly, Sooraya asked Trevor what he meant when he had told them to look at the calendar. Through tears he replied, "It's- it's Dec-December, this month."

None the wiser, the other mutants nodded, looking again at the calendar. December... what could that mean? Erst started to nod at No-Girl. That made sense. Of course that was what Trevor had meant. Well done No-Girl! It was obvious now! Erst proudly proclaimed:

"No-Girl's got it! It's Christmas! We need to decorate!"

A cheer of joy rose from the room's once-glum inhabitants. Decorating for Christmas! This must surely be more fun than any mission they could possibly go on.

* * *

First of all, they all decided, they must start with the most important, most obvious thing: the tree. Being in Central Park, none of them expected this to be too difficult. How hard could it be to find a suitable tree in approximately 3.5 km² of park? As they found out after an hour of solidly looking for a single coniferous tree, very hard. Eventually, Anole's shout of excitement, rang out through Central Park.

About five minutes later, the whole team were gathered around the base of an Eastern Red Cedar which towered high above them. Glob gaped up at it's upmost branches saying under his breath: "I don't think we're going to get that home."

Yet, these were the X-men and no tree not matter how big or small was going to stop them. Rockslide charged. And he charged again. And again. By the 50th time, dizzy and tired, the X-men cheered as it wobbled an inch. They received several strange looks from passers-by.

People walking had more to stare at as girl or woman (it was hard to tell) with a shark head charged at the tree and began to try and bite it. Several onlookers began to chant in support but the chanting soon slid into an "oh" of disappointment as she pulled away spitting out bark.

Next they saw two people step forward this time, both with red hair. The first had styled his into a sectioned Mohican whereas the second had reddish-pink skin. Between them, they carried a chain saw and an axe. The chant broke out again, growing all the time as more people gathered to watch. The person with the Mohican revved the chain saw for added affect. No one could really see what was happening, just had to occasionally duck as pieces of bark flew at the onlookers. When, at last, the chaos ended and everyone took a step back, the tree stood resolutely with only a thumb deep ring running around its base.

Up next, Hisako Ichiki stepped up generating her armour. Squatting, Armor reached around the shallow cut in the tree and pulled. Inside her pink protective casing, her face crumpled with effort. Giving up with that approach, Armor stood back up, swung her fist and punched the tree. Yet still it only wobbled.

Finally, shoving her way out of the crowd, Amara, the newest member, faced the tree. She switched to her magma form as Magma. Raising her fiery hand, she simply fired a magma blast at the tree. It was felled with impact. The onlooker's erupted with applause. It made a nice change for the crowds to love her rather than hate as they had done whilst she was being controlled.

The only task left now, was to take the tree back to the mansion. Pixie flew above the middle, lifting it by a handful of twigs, to try and reduce friction. Glob and Ernst thought it funny to harness Anole and Rockslide to the front. Armor pushed from behind but her shear force left deep channels from her heels in the ground. The crowd filled in the rest. All together, it was the perfect team for carrying a tree home for Christmas.

* * *

The next question was: decorations.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will add some more over Christmas.  
> Merry X-mas Everyone!


End file.
